


Friends Don't Do That

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Constipated Lambert (The Witcher), Flirty Aiden (The Witcher), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt: Everyone thinks we’re already dating, but we’re just best friends- oh wait
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	Friends Don't Do That

Lambert grinned as he spotted Aiden browsing the shelves in front of him at the supermarket. He ran to catch up with his best friend. They’d planned a film night that evening and Aiden would probably end up staying over. It was always late by the time they finished and it was easier for him to stay. Lambert slung his arm around Aiden’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey kitten.” He teased his friend.

Aiden shrugged him off and bumped their shoulders together. “Wolf. Fancy seeing you here. Come here often, gorgeous?” He smirked.

Lambert rolled his eyes. “To the supermarket?”

“Yes. Oh never mind, it was a joke. Getting snacks for tonight?” Aiden asked as he pulled Lambert’s basket so he could peer inside. It was full of crisps, chocolate and cheap beer. “Lambert.” Aiden groaned. “No. Go back and get the good stuff. I am not drinking that shit, better still, vodka.”

“I still have the vodka I brewed a month ago.” Lambert reminded him as he swiped a packet of coco pops from the shelf and dumped it into his basket.

“Fuck no. Grey Goose, Lambert.” Aiden glared at him with an icy blue stare that never failed to give him goosebumps.

“Too expensive.” Lambert countered.

“Expensive enough.” Aiden insisted and shoved the six pack of beer into his arms. “Go.”

Lambert grumbled but went to do as his friend asked. As he turned away Aiden slapped him on the arse. He jumped and glared over his shoulder at Aiden, blowing a stray curl from his eyes. To his great displeasure he found Jaskier by the alcohol, browsing the bottles of red wine.

“Ah, Lambert! Hello!” He greeted with a cheery wave. Lambert hummed and dumped the beer back on the shelf with more force than necessary. “The boyfriend not approve?” Jaskier chuckled and put a hand on his hip.

Lambert spun on his heels and glared at the musician. “What the fuck?”

“What?”

“Boyfriend?” He spluttered, his cheeks heating up. “I don’t have a boyfriend!”

Jaskier’s brow furrowed and he licked his lips. “Is Aiden not—”

“No!” Lambert yelled, not caring as everyone turned to stare at him. “Fuck. No. Why would you think that?”

Jaskier put his other hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh I don’t know. The dates, the pet names, the constant touching… none of that would suggest boyfriends. I am soooo sorry.” He smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Are you sure you’re not dating?”

“We’re not dating.”

“Hmm.” Jaskier replied, sounding far too much like his boyfriend for Lambert’s liking.

“We’re not dating!” He snapped and pulled the bottle of Grey Goose from the shelf. “I’m leaving. Fuck you.”

Jaskier just laughed his stupid musical laugh behind him as he stalked back to Aiden. Aiden wrapped an arm around his waist and they combined their shopping together in his trolley. It would all end up back at Lambert’s place anyway.

“Alright, wolf?” Aiden asked as they headed towards the checkout.

“Jaskier.”

“Ah.” Aiden nodded and then rested his head on Lambert’s shoulder.

* * *

Jaskier’s words haunted him for the rest of the day. He curled up on the sofa with Aiden. Aiden had his head in Lambert’s lap and Lambert was gently stroking his hands through Aiden’s hair. It was soft and it calmed him down. Aiden always said he enjoyed it so why not? It was just what friends did right?

They were on their second movie and Lambert had probably had too much of Aiden’s vodka. He’d started drinking his own but honestly it tasted like piss. Aiden had gloated smugly when Lambert had pulled the frosted bottle towards him. His best friend was a bastard like that. Lambert hummed thoughtfully, not really paying any attention to the film as he continued to comb his fingers through Aiden’s hair.

His friend sighed and rolled onto his back so he could look up at him. Lambert glowered down at him, trying to ignore the beauty in Aiden’s sparkling blue eyes and the new but not unwelcome desire to kiss his lips.

“What did Jaskier say to you, wolf?” Aiden reached up and stroked Lambert’s cheek. “You’ve been pricklier than usual since you saw him in the shop.”

Lambert blushed, damning his ginger genes and pale complexion.

Aiden grinned. “Oh now you have to tell me, darling. You’ve gone redder than your gorgeous hair.”

“He thought we were dating.” Lambert muttered, hoping that Aiden wouldn’t hear him but of course… he did. He cackled and sat up before pushing Lambert back onto the sofa and straddling his hips. “The fuck, Aiden?”

Aiden tilted his head and brushed Lambert’s hair from off his face, smiling far too much. Why wasn’t he embarrassed? He should be embarrassed!

“Darling, wolf.” Aiden sighed as he cupped Lambert’s cheek. “We’ve been dating for months. I asked you out to the ballet? We went and got dinner before the show. We held hands as we walked home? Ring any bells?”

Lambert blushed harder and groaned, covering his face with his hands. “That was a date?”

“Fuck yes. How on earth did you not realise?” Aiden was shaking with laughter on top of him.

Lambert wasn’t… displeased with the new arrangement. He quite liked having his kitten in his lap like this, but his pride was wounded and he was miffed. “Fuck off. I thought… you’ve always been touchy. I didn’t know!”

Aiden pulled Lambert’s hands away from his face. Lambert growled but his anger faded as his saw the fondness in his best friend’s gaze. Aiden shook his head in exasperation and then leant down to kiss Lambert. It took a few second’s for Lambert’s brain to catch up but soon enough he was kissing back, moaning as Aiden’s lips parted to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart his face was flushed and his pants were considerably tighter than they had been before. “Fuck.” He groaned.

Aiden smirked. “No. Best friends don’t do that, wolf.” He winked.

Lambert growled and pulled Aiden back into another kiss. Aiden smiled against his lips. “Boyfriends do…” He murmured, not quite pulling away from the kiss.

Aiden’s lips brushed against his jaw and Lambert let out a low moan as Aiden kissed at his neck. “Boyfriends do.” His boyfriend agreed.


End file.
